


a love like ours

by blobfish_miffy



Series: requests! [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Young Love, but john doesn't want him to, happy birthday john!!!, it's almost john's birthday and paul has to leave, request, so he takes matters into his own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfish_miffy/pseuds/blobfish_miffy
Summary: “It’s late,” Paul said lowly, “I should go soon.”***Paul needs to go home, but John has other plans.based on the sentence prompt: "where do you think you're going?". originally posted on my tumblr, requested by anonymous.





	a love like ours

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: #9 from the prompt list please, maybe McLennon where Paul was being a big tease and now he says he’s going to do something and John has other ideas...

“It’s late,” Paul said lowly, “I should go soon.”

John, who’d been briefly immersed in the wonderful, smooth sound of Elvis’ voice, opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at his best friend-sort-of-boyfriend, the awful feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach. It wasn’t necessarily that this didn’t happen often, but Paul leaving before midnight felt a tad saddening and he would appreciate it if he at least stayed until after the clock struck twelve. 

“I think ye should stay.”

Paul glanced at John from his place at the foot of the bed, looking a bit miffed but beautiful nonetheless. John’s heart did a bloody somersault when the lad’s pretty mouth stretched into a knowing smirk and he sat up. 

“Oh?” Paul muttered, tilting his chin up a little and looking at John through heavily-lidded eyes. He looked hot and he knew it, apparently, and that both frustrated and excited John to no end. “Should I?”

“Yeah, ye should.” His voice was a bit shaky all of a sudden. Very annoying. “‘s fuckin’ late, anyway, bit bothersome to travel all the way back to ol’ Jim-”

Paul was crawling towards him now, over the messy, rumpled sheets and looking almost like a panther approaching its prey. It wasn’t often that Paul looked feline - he resembled an over-excited puppy on most days - but when he did it was intentional, and that intention was usually to get into someone’s underpants. “Is that so?”

“Hm.”

They were sitting right across from each other now, knees touching. Paul reached out with a coy smile, tugged at the collar of John’s t-shirt, and smiled. “‘s a bit warm, innit?”

_‘It’s **October,’ **_said John’s inner voice, _‘how is it warm?’_ but he knew the double meaning of the words, knew what Paul wanted, so he tugged his t-shirt off his frame and pushed Paul down on his back in one fluid motion. Paul barked out a laugh and wrapped his legs immediately around John’s waist, sliding his fingers over John’s chest. John shivered at the feeling, goosebumps rising up everywhere, and buried his head in the crook of Paul’s neck with a strangled moan, mouthing at the soft skin desperately. 

He’d just barely managed to suck a decent bruise near the boy’s collarbone when Paul suddenly tightened his grip on John’s waist with his legs and flipped them over smoothly. John gasped when the cool fabric hit his back, squirming a little; Paul seemed to take that as something positive, grinding their crotches together ever so slightly before leaning down to bring John into what he _thought_ would be a kiss. 

Paul pressed his mouth against the corner of John’s mouth, slowly starting to kiss around but never pressing his mouth onto John’s. It was both excruciating and lovely, only increasing his arousal. He took John’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit softly, then kissed it to make it better; he nipped at his upper lip and then massaged it back to health. But there was not much else, no true, full-on kissing that made him feel giddy and tingly all over and grow incredibly hard. 

The lad just refused to kiss him properly, like he _should,_ and when Paul again didn’t fully kiss him and just sucked gently on his bottom lip, John produced an annoyed huff through his nose - and then Paul fuckin’ _smiled. _

John turned his head with a frown; Paul’s mouth ended up on a spot near his jaw and started sucking. This time, a tongue_ did_ dart out. 

“Do you- do ye _mind?”_ he whined, mouth opened in a perfect _‘o’._ Paul bit down on his earlobe and he moaned embarrassingly loud, bucking his hips unconsciously as if to get some friction. Paul lowered his crotch, just barely brushing John’s, and blew softly on the new mark. 

“Got no idea what ye’re on about, luv,” he muttered, now kissing down from John’s ear to his mouth. He_ hoped,_ because he was about to go mad. But again, Paul didn’t dare to place a kiss right on his mouth and slip his tongue inside; he merely nipped softly at his bottom lip again, and John produced another frustrated whine. “What’s wrong, then?”

“You _know_ what’s wrong,” he groaned, already reaching up to just grasp Paul’s face between his hands and do it himself - but Paul’s own hands shot out, capturing John’s wrists in his fingers, and pinned them down above him. He whined again. “Jus’- just fuckin’-”

“Fuckin’ _what?” _Paul smirked, nuzzling his nose against John’s before leaning down again, mouthing at his jaw and rubbing his crotch against John’s. It felt _amazing._ “You’re pretty, you know that?”

“Oh my _God,”_ John gasped. He actually wanted to wrap his legs around _Paul’s _waist now, but the boy was straddling him. “Paulie, _please-”_

Paul laughed. It sounded _evil. _His boyfriend was _evil._ “You’re adorable,” he informed John, and though that information usually would make his heart flutter it did nothing this time. He’d rather have something else. Paul pressed his lips against the tip of John’s nose, effectively giving it a small peck. “I love you.”

_“I love you too,”_ he muttered, resorting to raising his hips now. He was desperate for some friction. _“Paulie-”_

And then suddenly the weight was gone. John shot upright, almost tumbling off the bed in his haste, and saw Paul already halfway across his room as he picked up his leather jacket. 

“Where do you think you’re goin’??” he whined, annoyance and desperation flaring in his gut. That _bastard_ had spent all that time getting him all hot ‘n bothered, and then would just- just leave him? Now? _Especially_ now, at this time and the date quickly approaching?

John made a (rather desperate) grab for Paul’s wrist, but the younger lad danced out of his reach with an excited giggle. “‘m _sorry, _Johnny,” he replied cheerily, leaning down to grab his leather jacket and shrugging it on. The collar of it just barely covered the small, purplish hickey John’d left: he almost smirked at the sight of it peeking out. “It’s late, I gotta go-”

“But-”

“Me da’ will already skin me alive for comin’ back home after midnight, luv,” his mate said. He still sounded awfully cheerful, but his smile was made to break hearts. _Evil_ lad, fuckin’ _evil._ “He might’ve even locked the doors already-”

“See???” John jumped up from his bed - there was probably a fuckin’ tent in his trousers, Paul’s gaze flitted to his crotch briefly and he looked a little more smug than before - and swiftly walked towards Paul, ready to cage him in against the wall. “Then ye shouldn’t leave, you’ll probably just sleep outside-”

“The shed’s quite comfortable.”

“But I’m _more_ comfortable,” he insisted, not even trying to keep the whiny begging out of his voice anymore. _“Please,_ Paulie, _please…”_

Paul bit his lip. He appeared to be seriously contemplating it, and the doubt evident in his eyes almost hurt a little. John understood, of course, on a rational level: but deep inside he reckoned he was too selfish to ever truly understand why his boyfriend would leave him at _any time_ of the day,_ any time_ of year. 

_“...fine,”_ he then said, glancing at John through his eyelashes. “I’ll stay. I’ll just blame me absence on you, Lennon.”

The amount of happiness and warmth he was feeling was insane, and even overpowered his arousal a little. He grinned brightly and immediately wrapped Paul in his arms; the lad, for once, didn’t struggle, merely smiled and kissed John’s earlobe. “Maybe Mimi will defend ya for the occasion,” he muttered, heartbeat somewhere near his throat in glee, and then proceeded to drag Paul back to the bed. He sat down, pulling Paul between his legs, and pulled him down to kiss him properly this time. Paul swiftly rid himself of his jacket and climbed into John’s lap, grasping John’s face between his hands and tilting his head a little to deepen the kiss. John moaned, finally a lot more satisfied, when their tongues touched; it was probably the best feeling he’d felt all week.

Downstairs the old grandfather clock struck twelve times and Paul pulled back briefly to smile against his lips, pecking them gently. “Happy birthday Johnny,” he muttered, pushing him back against the bed. His heart was racing with excitement. “How ‘bout I spoil you, and ye get two prezzies from me, huh?”

“I really don’t mind,” John whispered back hoarsely, moaning when Paul moved his hips a little, “spoil me all you want.”

It _was_ his birthday, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! did i have the time to write this? no. did i want to? yes. did i do it? obviously.   
I've still got a more than half of a 1000 word essay to write due tomorrow, plus two other assignments, because i'm a sad bitch. catch me eating chocolate all night.   
hope you enjoyed! you can always send me requests on my [tumblr](https://blobfishmiffy.tumblr.com/)! i don't bite. can't promise a swift answer though, uni is murderous.   
xxx


End file.
